Nightlight
TYSM to Verglas for Medoh, Silver for Snowlight, UndertaleTrash for Tilapia, Pokeball for Lyndis Fjorm and Isis and Tayra, Pugley for Heartfinder Arrowhead Starreader and Jewelwinner and Icana, PuppyLuvr for Sunrise, Dusk for Dusk, Tideweaver for Tideweaver, Aqua for Aqua, Sunset for Sunset and Equinox, Raven for Foxglove, Lacey for Acacia and Hammerhead, Delta for Solana, Starflight for Mermaid, Wolves for Frill, Drawkill for Aura, Dew for Rushes and Dipper! I appreciate it! Winglets ~Jade~ Sea: Lyndis (a pokeball) Sand: Dusk (Dusk) Ice: Princess Snowlight (SilverTheIceWingHybrid) Sky: Heartfinder (Pugley) Night: Nightlight Rain: Medoh (Verglas the Great!) Mud: Tilapia (Undertale Trash Can >:3) ~Copper~ Sea: Tideweaver (Tide) Sand: Princess Isis (Pokeball) Ice: Fjorm (Pokeball) Sky: Sunset (Sunset) Night: Starreader (Pugley) Rain: Sunrise (PuppyLuvr) Mud: Arrowhead (Pugley) ~Gold~ Sea: Hammerhead (Lacey) Sand: Acacia (Lacey) Ice: Icana (Pugley) Sky: Equinox (Sunset) Night: Jewelwinner (Pugley) Rain: Solana (Delta) Mud: Foxglove (Raven) ~Silver~ Sea: Aqua (Aqua) Sand: Frill (Wolves) Ice: Sky: Aura (Drawkill) Night: Rain: Tayra (Pokeball) Mud: Rushes (Dew) ~Quartz~ Sea: Mermaid Sand: Ice: Sky: Night: Rain: Mud: Prologue All moons were empty of light, or were they full? To Nightlight, they were plentiful, not that she needed them. Nightlight was a dragon who made her own moons glow. Glory shuffled uncomfortably. "I'm not sure about this student selection," She protested. Sunny smiled, and pointed at one of the names on the list. It was Nightlight. Glory nodded, "She's kind of..." "Boring? Sleeping constantly?" Sunny suggested. "Non-social." the queen made a face. The small hybrid laughed, "It will be fine." she patted Glory's shoulder, "She'll be just fine.". Glory snorted "Lets hope that the Jade Winglet doesn't vanish into the night and get us another ''lost princess," she stabs the list on the IceWing princess' name. The little SandWing wrinkled her snout, "Not guaranteed, likely never going to happen." The Queen laughed nervously. --- Tsunami stomped from one end of the room to the other, "I feel like we should get rid of the Jade Winglet altogether." Starflight looked up from his scroll, "Why? It would only reduce the amount of students that could be here," Tsunami snorts. "The Jade Winglet has a history of SNEAKING OFF, causing me to PULL MY OWN TEETH OUT." Starflight nodded thoughtfully. "Very true," He agrees, "But something tells me that they will go save the world no matter what." Tsunami sighs, "I guess you're right.". "Are we still accepting hybrids?" she asks. Starflight nods, "We would be discriminating otherwise." Chapter One Nightlight was awoken with a scurry of claws. She felt around and listened to the whistling winds. The shaking returned again. "Mrphm." She rolled over to see who was shaking her. It was Fatespeaker. She sat up and retrieved her sleeping mask and tied it behind her wing. "You are invited to Jade Mountain Academy!" the eager NightWing told her. She tilted her head. "It's a school," She explained. Nightlight nodded and let Fatespeaker guide her out of the rainforest. --- They arrived at the school shortly after. "Here we are!" Fatespeaker said, hopping into the entrance. Nightlight felt so tired, she wasn't normally awake during day, her head bobbed and she drifted in and out of sleep, Fatespeaker guided her to her room and she crawled into a hammock. A dragon stepped into the room, scales a silvery blue and eyes a bright curious amber. This was a RainWing. "Oh dear you took the hammock!" They exclaimed, Nightlight took off her sleeping mask to look at the new dragon with her bright yellow eyes, round like a moon. Nightlight silently apologized to the new dragon, "It's fine," she coiled into a pile of leaves and moss and grabbed a scroll out of her pouch, the sound of writing followed Nightlight to her sleep. Chapter Two Cold talons poked Nightlight awake, a curious IceWing was trying to wake her up. "Hey NightWing, it's time for class," She said. Nightlight groaned, it was still day, but she got up anyways. The RainWing already left, she forgot to ask her name Nightlight realized. She shuffled out of the hammock and followed the IceWing, keeping her head low. The NightWing looked closer and realized that the IceWing was striding confidently, more like a royal. They arrived at a cave with five other dragons in it, one of which was the RainWing from before. She waved them over. Nightlight and the IceWing sat at either side of the RainWing. A dragon walked into the room, Nightlight recognized him as Clay. "Alrighty, it's time to introduce yourselves, who's going to start?" An odd MudWing stood up. "My name is Tilapia, and er.. I like drawing I guess." the MudWing said. Next was a lovely looking green SeaWing. "I am Lyndis, also known as Lyn, I like.... peacefulness," A weird SandWing stepped up next, "I'm Dusk. I like seafood and honey. I also like it when clawmates aren't super loud." She shot a look at Tilapia. "I can't help it!" the MudWing protests. Next was a seemingly Sky-Night hybrid. "My name is Heartfinder! But call me Heart." Heart said excitedly. Next was her RainWing clawmate. She stood up and smiled, "I am Medoh, I like making friends and BUBBLES!" Nightlight couldn't help but smile, Medoh saw her and smiled back. The IceWing princess stood up. "I am Princess Snowlight of the IceWings," Tilapia snorted and Snowlight gave her a confused look. Clay gestured to Nightlight, everyone turned to look at her, everyone everyone everyone, the NightWing felt like she was shrinking shrinking shrinki- A scream rang out from the hallway, Clay and the rest of the dragons rushed out. Chapter Three Nightlight shivered, she almost fainted, she felt ill. Nightlight decided to follow the dragons into the hallway, and odd purple SkyWing thing was standing over a charred shrieking dragon wearing an appalled face. Clay ran over and picked up the dragon. It was an IceWing, Nightlight realized. "Sunset what did you do?" Clay asked the odd dragon, "I-I'm sorry it was an accident!" Sunset stuttered, "I didn't mean to touch Fjorm!" Snowlight rushes towards the unconscious IceWing, she nods at Clay and he gives Fjorm to her, she took her down the hallway to the infirmary. Clay made a panicked expression. "I hope she's alright.." he muttered, Sunset made a stressed noise and smoked out of her scales, and Clay remembered she was there. "Detention cave, Sunset." he said with an apologetic tone. She skulked off to one of the caves, dragons avoiding her path. Nightlight watched curiously at the firescales, and while everyone was distracted, decided to follow her. The NightWing poked her head into the detention cave, a ball of smoke sitting in the back. Nightlight walked over to the skulking dragonet, she raised her head. "What?" She snapped, "Curious for a closer look at a ball of fire?". Nightlight had no reply, and Sunset sighed dramatically. "It wasn't my fault, it wasn't! I didn't mean to hurt her!" She groans, "If anything ''she ''bumped into ''me.", the NightWing still had no reply. Sunset scrunched into a ball. "Oh who am I kidding, no one is going to believe me," she wrapped her wings around herself, closing her off from Nightlight. The little NightWing gave up and went back to her cave. Chapter Four She couldn't sleep. Nightlight silently crawled out of her leafy hammock and stepped carefully over her clawmates' tails. She slipped into the dark hallway and followed the scent of night wind to guide her to the nearest exit. The NightWing slipped out of a leaf window out towards an open not-quite-steep cliff. One of the moons were full and a bright golden color. She smiles. She coils on the greenery and lifts her talons to the air. A golden globe of light spins and weaves into a bigger and bigger ball, just like the moons. Nightlight creates more, smaller and bigger, a variety of sizes. A sound of a slithering tail makes her talons jerk back onto the cool thin grass. She turned. It was just Tilapia, staring at her, stunned. The MudWing walked to the edge of the cliff with Nightlight and tried to form words. "You- how- what..?" Nightlight nodded, she did make these little moons. Tilapia sat with her and watched the lights dance around like fireflies. "How did you make these?" Tilapia blurted suddenly, Nightlight shrugged, she just... could. The MudWing studied her. "Does anyone else know?" Nightlight shook her head. They watched for a while, Tilapia fell asleep, and Nightlight felt that dawn was coming, so she quickly made the lights disappear and returned to her cave. Chapter Five Hard shaking jolted Nightlight awake, she opened her eyes. Medoh was wearing a panicked expression, "C'mon! We'll be late for class!" Nightlight agreeably (and tiredly) followed the energetic RainWing to what seems like the history cave. Everyone seemed to be bored and half asleep, which confused her, history isn't boring! She sat on one of the blue pillows next to Snowlight, who didn't turn to look, but stared directly at the spot the teacher sat. Medoh moved to sit next to her. "History is boring isn't it?" the RainWing whispered to Nightlight, who shook her head in disagreement. Her clawmate shot an odd look at her and turned back to the teacher. A deep blue SeaWing fiddled with something in her claws and absently muttered to herself. Suddenly all of the history scrolls started flying towards the teacher. The teacher shielded themselves with their wings but the scrolls kept on bashing them. "Tideweaveeeer!!" they groaned. The deep blue SeaWing jumped out of her desk and rushed towards the adult dragon, who was unconscious and bleeding in a couple thousand places. The scrolls instantly stopped and dropped to the floor. A guilty look crossed whom Nightlight assumed was Tideweaver. Tideweaver sprinted out of the cave, the dragons were in chaos. Snowlight, Medoh, and a regal looking SandWing she didn't recognize picked up the heavy, limp dragon and brought him out of the cave. Nightlight left the cave and followed dusty-bloody talon-prints outside, she saw the glimmer of fathomed scales as Tideweaver fly away. As Tideweaver, flying west. Chapter Six Nightlight was just about to take off when a colorful someone caught her tail. "I'm coming with you!" Medoh demanded. The NightWing turned and saw her highness Princess Snowlight, who stood next to the determined RainWing, hopefully Tsunami won't be mad. Nightlight nodded at her friends and they took to the sky, flying off in the direction that Tideweaver flew, to the Sand Kingdom. --- Snowlight faltered in the searing heat, Medoh looked energized yet tired at the same time, assigned to fly underneath the cold IceWing if she fell (Nightlight was assigned to fly under Medoh if SHE fell). She saw the glimmer of a sun setting, and the shadow of Queen Thorn's palace... although... Nightlight didn't think Tideweaver would fly strait into a pile of loyal SandWings, it would be too risky if she got caught. Just as the edge of the sun ducked under the horizon, the glimmer of deep sapphire scales caught the edge of her eye. Delicate sand-colored tents swarmed the patch of desert in front of them, camouflaged to trick enemy eyes. It must've been for The War Of The SandWing Succession. The sand was soaked in the blood of that she assumed was wounded soldiers, formerly hot coals used for healing frost breath would spilled out of a broken healers tent. Nightlight flew closer, a few pots of once-warm water sat next to a pile of cloth, covered in sand. Snowlight landed next to the cloth and swept the sand away, shards of IceWing frostbreath still glimmered in the searing heat, tearing up the cloth. This was where they melt frost wounds, Nightlight realized. Medoh kicked off the little shards of ice and hopped onto it, snoring away in a few seconds. The princess joined her, and Nightlight gave in to sleep too. Chapter Seven Gone. Tideweaver must've seen them and flew off. Snowlight cursed, and Medoh checked and re-checked to make sure that Tideweaver wasn't just hiding. "That narwhal-blob fish of polar bear residue," the IceWing princess cursed. "Sooooo mature, no less language of her highness the IceWing Princess." Medoh teased. Snowlight stamped her tail and the RainWing let out a surprised yelp. Nightlight thought for a moment, and pointed towards The Claws of the Clouds Mountains. "Why would a SEAWING go to the mountains?!" Snowlight hissed frustratedly, Medoh nodded. "If I recall: according to the pyhhrian map, the Bay of a Thousand Scales is in that direction." said the RainWing. Snowlight flicked her tail, "I suppose you're right,". Nightlight spread her wings and burst into the air, it was a lot cooler of a morning, and her friends are flying swiftly. She smiled into the rising sun, she made friends! She looked back at the dragons around her. Medoh her silly, fun companion, smiled back at her, she felt warm. And Snowlight, the princess of niceness. They arrived to the mountains again, quicker than they arrived at the desert. They found a small clearing in a forest, near a river flowing down from the middle of two montains, they could see Jade Mountain in the south, its twin peaks peircing the clouds. --- Mud caked her talons almost instantly, they had arrived at the edge of the Mud Kingdom by nightfall. Snowlight shivered involuntarily next to her, probably uncomfortable from the wet, slick dirt paste on her. Nightlight lit a globe into the air, small and dim as to not be spotted. Medoh found a large dry rock to settle on, and they pulled up mossy fallen trees to camoflauge. Medoh fell asleep quickly again, Nightlight suggested to keep watch but Snowlight insisted that she get her sleep. And so darkness blanketed her eyes as the silver figure of the Princess sat as still as a statue, kept watch. Chapter 8 Cold talons shook her awake, Nightlight blinked and rubbed her eyes, she sensed dawn would be coming in a few hours, and the princess in front of her looked tired. The mud was still and peaceful, though they were only on the edge of the kingdom. Maybe a little bit of exploration can't hurt... She flew up into the dark sky, her scales blend with the night and she herself becomes the air. She turned back towards the sky kingdom and decides to check out the mountains. A moment of soaring and flying with the night birds of the sky, she lands quietly on a rocky cliff. Her eyes needed not adjusting, two of the moons were full already. She searched around and saw a cactus. Confused, she walked over to the prickly thing and realized it was a DragonFlame Cactus, one thing they had learned in biology class. It had been said to explode on dragon fire contact, so she very carefully put it into her pouch. The sky was slowly being painted red, so Nightlight flew back to camp. Medoh, still snoring, and Snowlight, awake and watching the sky. She landed next to the princess gently. "Where did you go?" the IceWing asks, Nightlight points back to the mountains. Exploring. They watched the sky above turn red to orange to purple to blue, as the loud sun is taking back its rightful sky from the gentle quiet moon. Snowlight tried to poke Medoh awake, she tossed and turned and muttered something like: "Go away Deepseeker I wanna sleep...". So instead the snowy dragon placed her cold talons onto the RainWing's neck. "ACK!" she yelped, jolting awake. "Your highness, that was NOT dignified of you," Medoh protests, tilting her snout up. Snowlight tackles the dragon and they fall into the mud, laughing. Snowlight, who obviously had superior battle training, sat on top of the protesting RainWing. "Admit defeat," she says pleasantly, "Neve- OW! COLD COLD COLD-" the princess snorts and freed Medoh, "Lets get going then." Chapter 9 She beat her wings in the lasting wind, the palace was in sight. The energetic sun seared her back unpleasantly, Nightlight would rather roll in mud (no wonder MudWings love mud so much). Snowlight didn't look so pleasent either, only Medoh cheered and spinned and hummed entertained. The trio paused and landed into the mud, in front of a gate, two menacing looking guards stood holding sharp spears. "Halt!" one of them shouted, "What is your business with the queen?" the other questions. Snowlight bows, "I am Princess Snowlight of the IceWings, these are my.... acquaintances." the guards sharpened their posture, surprised. "Our business is finding a missing SeaWing dragonet who, we suspect fled this way?" The first guard narrowed their eyes suspicously and opened their snout as if to say something, but was quickly interupted by a MudWing dragonet clearing her throat. The guards bowed respectively. "Welcome to the mud kingdom, Princess and party," she says, tilting her snout up "I can show you the way," "Your majesty we can take care of this ourselves-" the second guard protests, but the princess flicked her tail dismissively and he bowed his head. The two guards opened the gate and the princess turned and started towards the palace, she gestures for Nightlight and her friends to follow. --- They strolled past a series of cells, most empty. Nightlight spotted a few MudWings, one curled under her wing, one growling at the group of dragonets walking past, a few were coiled up together in a larger cell. All of which had guards who bowed to the princess. She observed how the royal MudWing walked, slow and regal, head up, wings slightly tilted outwards like she had something to do and somewhere to go, no wonder they respect her. When they approach Tideweaver's cell, many of the guards gave them a suspicious look, but wiped it off quickly as the MudWing Princess glared at them. "Set this dragon free." She demands. It wasn't a question or a statement, it was an order. "But Princess! The Queen said-" "I don't care a fig about what mother says now set that dragon free!" Reluctantly, the guards did what they were asked. Tideweaver stepped out of their cage with a sigh of relief. "Good. Now we will be on our way." "Yes Princess Cinnamon!" Chapter 10 Cinnamon, that was her name. The squad hustle out of the palace and wave goodbye. Gallary (Cuz y not) NightlightTheNightWing.png|Nightlight the NightWing Princess Fjorm the IceWing ref.png|Princess Fjorm (Pokeball's OC) Princess Lyndis the SeaWing ref.png|Princess Lyndis (Pokeball's OC) Princess Isis the SandWing ref.png|Princess Isis (Pokeball's OC) Heartfinder(sword)(cloak).png|heartfinder with his sword by pugley(he looks like a cow though) BA5A83B2-F5A3-4BCC-A3D9-B69B84FDE7FC.png|oof Fjorm - SunsetTheSkyWing0w0 Tideweaver2.png|Tideweaver (Tide's character/sona) by Cloud Sexygorl.png|Nightlight by Pika-Draws!! HOLY HECK ITS AMAZING! Nightlight headshot by Blackberry 001.jpg|Nightlight by Blackberrythepiratefox~ Sleep Tight.jpg|By a shard of glass Nightlight!.png|Nightlight by Pugley! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (PumpkinThePumpkin)